bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Dee Dee Holloway
Dee Dee Dorcas Holloway (born September 3, 2001) is a major character in the Big Nate series. She first appeared in Big Nate Strikes Again and is most recognizable for being a member (and president) of the Drama Club. She thinks that everything is an emergency because she is a drama queen, as said in Big Nate Goes for Broke Sometimes Dee Dee is very helpful to Nate and his friends, for example in Big Nate Flips Out, she gave evidence for Nick Blonsky from stealing the camera. Appearances Big Nate Strikes Again She was seen in one of Nate's comic saying: "This project has left me physically and emotionally exhausted!" Big NateGoes For Broke Although Dee Dee has been mentioned in Big Nate Strikes Again, in Big Nate Goes for Broke, she plays a major role in the story. In the beginning, Nate, Francis, and Teddy need to get some girls in the P.S 38 Cartooning Club, so Nate asks Dee Dee at Lunch, and Dee Dee mistakes that Nate is asking her out for the Beach Party Dance, so she runs back and tells her friends that Nate asked her out for the dance. Nate felt like he could not stay home (and thought the Parent Control would call Nate and complain), so Nate was forced to go. At the dance Randy takes Nate's clothes, but Dee Dee gives Nate her spare clothes, which is a grass skirt (that happens to match the band playing at the dance). Then Nate finally asks Dee Dee if she would like to join the Doodlers (The Cartooning Club), and Dee Dee says "I'm in". Soon the sprinkler system malfunctioned and water rained inside so they had no choice but to end the dance early, and Dee Dee lost her boots, so Nate had to carry her on his back(it was snowing). Then P.S. 38 was closed for a little bit, and all attending P.S. 38 students will go to Jefferson Middle School. At JMS (Jefferson Middle School), Nate breaks his wrist, and he has to wear a cast. Days before the basketball game starts (JMS vs P.S. 38), Dee Dee says that JMS must have an Achillies' Heel (which means their weak spot). After the game, JMS beats P.S. 38 (129 to 43). Later Nate, Dee Dee, and his friends decide to make an unofficial competition on snow sculpturing. At the competition, JMS cheats and puts snow over their Jefferson cavalier, and P.S. 38 does a real sculpture of Achilles. Soon P.S. 38 wins. Shortly after, Dee Dee and Nate win 3rd prize on the "Story Spinner" competition for their collaboration comic. Big Nate Flips Out Dee Dee is mainly seen in the second half of the story helping Nate into figuring out who stole his camera (which they suspect is Randy Betancourt). She is also seen along with Teddy bringing Nate to Uncle Pedro so he can hypnotize Nate into being neater and more organized. In the end of the story, she, along with Nate, Francis, Teddy, and Chad, are competing against Gina's team in the Trivia Slam. Big Nate In The Zone Dee Dee is shown as one of Nate's main friend group, along with Francis, Teddy, and Chad. She is the one who suggests that Chad asks out Maya. When she points out that Chad and Maya would make a good "team", Nate decides to convince Artur to fake a broken leg so that Maya and Chad will do the three-legged race together. Trivia *Examples of her drama includes performing her report on Calvin Coolidge as an interpretive dance, believing ketchup on her elbow is blood, and crying over her being the only one who's bean plant had died, and somehow doing a pirouette without touching the ground during the Long Jump (she touched the ground after finishing, however) (seen in Big Nate: In the Zone) . *Her dad is a construction worker, as seen in Big Nate Goes For Broke when P.S. 38's sprinkler system broke during the School Dance. * Her middle name is Dorcas (which she could be teased about in future books, as it can be pronounced "Dork-uhs" or "Door-kiss" ), which she said means, "Gazelle," which she tells Nate in Big Nate Flips Out. *In the fourth Big Nate book, her boots have a rectangle at the top of them, but in the rest of the series, there is no rectangle. * Dee Dee first appeared in the comics on January 28, 2016. *Dee Dee is the leader of the drama club. Gallery Deedee.jpg imagevv.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:GoComics Category:Comic images Category:Fat Category:Black